This invention relates generally to amusement devices and, more particularly, to a method of playing a game and an apparatus suitable for use in playing a game according to such method.
The usefulness of game apparatuses and methods of playing games for amusement purposes are well known. Many games, however, have been developed for groups of people in which play proceeds on a one-at-a-time basis. While such games may be enjoyable, the entertainment value can often be reduced while each player is waiting for his or her turn to come around again. Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new method of playing a game, particularly, a game that is suitable for groups of people and in which all persons generally participate in each round of play throughout the game.